Red Moon
by Chibi Kitsune Hime
Summary: Naruto, the nine-tailed king of the kitsune, has seen the changes in the world of man and demon. Now, he must go out into the world, and discover the cause of the Red Moon, before war begins. The kitsune will once again roam the land.


Chibi Kitsune Hime: Okay, here is my newest story. Its gunna be a Madara/Naruto fic, because there just aren't enough of them out there. Naruto is going to seem OC, but I will try to make more of his original personality shine through in the less serious parts.

Kazumi: What the hell are you doing? You are going to start another story when you haven't finished the others?

Chibi Kitsune Hime: Well, I'm having like 0 original inspiration!

Kazumi: Does it look like I care? Stop being lazy and finish the others. Anyways, weren't you pretty much a die hard Itachi/Naruto fan?

Itachi: Yes. Where am I in this story? I demand my Naruto.

Madara: Shut up foolish little grandchild. Ha. How do you like it.

Chibi Kitsune Hime: SHUT UP! Kazumi, if people review on this story and want me to continue the others, I will. Itachi, you'll have some Naru romance scenes, but Madara is more original. And Madara, only Itachi can rock the foolish little brother thing, so don't even try it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own this fic idea. Hopefully. Title is subject to change

Red Moon

It was late. The sun had long disappeared behind the horizon and the full moon was at the peak of its cycle. The forest was blanketed in deep shadows, and the air was still of sound. Not even the smallest of beings could be heard.

Suddenly there was a snap. The harsh sound echoed throughout the silent wood, and gave an ominous feel, like a monster, strong enough and deadly enough, to brave making much noise in such a silent place. Unfearful, of any predator, that could be lurking and listening for a meal. But instead, into a small moonlit glade, a lithe creature emerged from the darkness.

Its appearance seemed humanoid at first glance, but upon closer inspection, one could see nine, thick, silky, masses swaying behind it, their movements slow, yet graceful. As the creature cleared the darkness and fully emerged into the moonlight, the masses appearances could be seen.

They were tails. Nine gorgeous fox tails.

The creature was a kitsune, a demon.

When one thinks of demons, they see grotesque creatures, with snarling mouths, vicious fangs, and beastly appearances. Yet this creature seemed to be beauty incarnate. Even in the low lighting of the moon, every feature of the beauty was visible. It seemed to be glowing from the inside.

The being's tails were as dark as the shadows its had emerged from, and their tips looked as if they were dipped in white paint. Its hair, as golden as the sun, flowed down his back like a waterfall, and swayed lightly in the wind. Its features, although soft, and feminine, had more angular edges that one would find on a male. Its flat chest confirmed the suspicions of its male gender.

Upon his cheeks, were 6 scars, resembling the whiskers the fox he was. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes. The were as blue as a sapphire, as clear as the sky, and as deep as the sky. They were large and glossy, yet angular and wise.

The Kitsune gazed up at the moon, with a wistful smile on his face, and a resigned look in his eyes.

There was a rustling in the nearby bushes, and the blonde kitsune's eyes flicked towards the disruption.

Out of the darkness, another kitsune emerged. This male was not as entrancing as the one bathed in moonlight, but he had a lazy charm about him. His dark brown hair was pulled up into a pineapple style ponytail, and his eyes were half lidded with boredom, yet sharply focused on the male in front of him.

The brown haired male shifted tiredly, never moving his eyes, and sighed.

"Naruto-sama," he began "What are you doing out here. You do know where we are, yes?" The golden kitsune, sighed softly and turned towards the other. He raised his hand and pointed a slim finger towards the moon.

"Shikamaru-kun, do you see the moon? Such a beautiful thing it is. But right now, it is in turmoil. The symbol of Tsukuyomi, one of our four beloved deities, sees all that goes on in our world, and reflects upon our state. The moon is glowing with a subtle red hue. Bloodshed is coming."

Shikamaru shivered slightly at his lord's smooth voice, yet he would not be swayed by it.

"Yes, my Lord, the moon is quite beautiful, yet you are the King of the Kitsune. Its troublesome for you to be wandering so close to the land borders. We are a people of secrecy, and I would do no good for anyone to spot you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, and the hairs on his tails stiffened.

"Shikamaru, I think you forget who I am. I am a Kyuubi. The only nine-tailed kitsune in existence. And you are questioning me about secrecy? I would not endanger our people by exposing myself. Not unless their was a greater danger threatening us. And there is. The moon proves every one of my suspicions. Yet you go and patronize me about it when you, the most intelligent of our kind, should know how spiritually inclined nine-tails are." Naruto sighed and returned his gaze to the moon.

Shikamaru shifted uneasily, looking properly chastened.

"My lord. I..I apologize. Being this close to neighboring clans, creates unease. We have not been seen for thousands of years. Who knows the consequences of the missing demon clan being found."

"Which is exactly why we must come out into he world again." Naruto interrupted. Seeing Shikamaru's stunned expression, he elaborated. "The moon and sky have been shifting lately. Something big is happening, and the children of the moon are responsible. I must go out to discover the event that is about to occur, and most likely, our kind will be needed."

All boredom on Shikamaru's face had disappeared, replaced by disbelief.

"The wolves?" he whispered gravely. "You are going to the wolves? It is suicide. Even you, a Kyuubi, could not stand up to the entirety of the wolves. You would even have trouble with their king alone! The third wolf king was the one who killed our first Kyuubi! The first Kitsune! And what's going to happen?"

Naruto laughed softly and smiled gently at Shikamaru.

"My dear Shika-chan. You do worry too much for someone who is so lazy." The golden king brushed his long locks behind his pointed ear, and sighed once again. "For you to fully understand what is happening here, you must be in possession of knowledge that you just aren't ready. Once I return, everything will be revealed."

Naruto moved gracefully over towards Shikamaru and rested his hand on the taller man's chest. Shikamaru felt blood rush to his cheeks, as his king gazed shyly up at him through golden lashes.

"And you should know that my illusions and…charms, cannot be dismissed by any. And me looks only accentuate both, right Shika-kun?"

It was then that Shikamaru felt the slight haziness of Naruto's charm. Try as he may, he cold not help himself from falling prey to it. No one could.

Naruto stepped back to his fromer position, and the haze around Shikamaru's sense was cleared.

"Now." Naruto began in a dangerously soft voice, "You are going back to the palace, and you will tell Tsunade and Jiraiya that the time of the Red Moon has come. They will understand. You will not come after me, you will not send anyone after me, and life shall continue as normal. The only change is that I want our warriors increasing their training, and Jiraiya's best spies sent out to view changes in clans we will need to be aware of. I will be back in half a year. And please do not worry I will be fine."

With that, Naruto leapt into the trees, and sped off towards the border. As Shikamaru stood there, completely dumbfounded, only one word escaped his lips.

"Troublesome."

CKH: There was the first chapter. I know it wasn't amazing, but the story will get tons better next chapter.

REMEMBER: IF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH THE OTHER, COMMENT AND ASK ME. I DON'T WANT TO, BUT IF ENOUGH OF YOU REALLY LIKE THE IDEAS, I WILL CONTINUE THEM.


End file.
